<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescuer by imagine__anime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495839">Rescuer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine__anime/pseuds/imagine__anime'>imagine__anime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fights, Kidnapping, Rescue, TikTok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine__anime/pseuds/imagine__anime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your walking with Kurapika down a barren road one day when two strange men attack you both. </p>
<p>You try to run away because your identity must be kept a secret, but the two men knock you out before you have any chance to run away. </p>
<p>Now you're trapped in a cell with no way out, until...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescuer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cold wind blows through the steel bars you're trapped behind. You try to pull your tattered cloak closer for warmth, but it does no good. How could this have happened? You were right behind Kurapika, how did they catch up to you? Damn bastards knocked you out before you could even put up a real fight.</p>
<p>"Well well. If it isn't the famous mystery companion of Kurapika ." A beefy man leans closer to the bars, his foul breath hitting you. "Glad you could join us." You don't say a word, just sink further into your cloak.</p>
<p>"Ah, come on beautiful," a blue-eyed man coaxes, eyeing your balled form. "Take off the hood and show us that face."</p>
<p>The first man nods grinning slowly, "Yes, I'm quite interested to see who Kurapika keeps around him all the time." He opens the small steel door squeezing through and you jump up in a panic. You can't let them figure out who you are, but your body is protesting your every move.</p>
<p>As the man steps closer you scramble to the corner on shaky legs. "Now hold still brat," he spits reaching out for the top of your head. Then all of a sudden a loud bang comes from the entrance. "Remove your hand from them at once."</p>
<p>There in the doorway with scarlet eyes stands Kurapika. The two men halt baffled. "Dammit," the beefy man curses. "Kane, don't just stand there. Attack him."</p>
<p>Kane, the one with perverted blue eyes, gulps but charges forward. Though much to his dismay he's far too slow for Kurapika, who easily flies by him delivering a swift kick to his head. Kurapika then sprints into the cell. He doesn't even bother to use his chains on the man. Instead, he steps in front of you ripping the man's arm away from you. A loud crack echoes throughout the room and the man screams in pain cradling his elbow.</p>
<p>"I suggest you run while you still can," Kurapika growls out closing his eyes. "And if you ever even think about taking what's mine again," he opens his eyes delivering a cold glare; "I will kill you without question."</p>
<p>With tears running down his face the stuttering man scrambles away. Wasting no time you spin Kurapika around and throw your arms around him, his tense body relaxes at your touch and he returns the hug. Tangling his hand your hair pulling you impossibly close." I'm so sorry Kurapika. I didn't mean to get taken."</p>
<p>"Shh stop. You don't need to apologize, I'll always protect you, no matter what."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>